The Perfect Purchase
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Jess makes a purchase online for a new body pillow. I'm not a writer and I don't get paid to do this.


Jess rushed to her room, carrying the box that arrived in the mail that day. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, then gently placed her package on her bed. Jess was giddy with excitement as she tore open the box, finding her sweet new treasure inside. Staring up at her was Lucy's face. Jess lifted the body pillow out of the box and gently cupped her hand around Lucy's cheek, before seeing a piece of paper inside the box.

"Thanks for purchasing your new Dak iMakura brought to you by Apple. The model you purchased has had your custom design printed on it, and has been tested to ensure it is both waterproof and near impossible to tear. We hope you enjoy your Dak iMakura!"

Jess tossed the paper away, pushed the box off of the bed, and jumped onto the mattress with her pillow lover. She nuzzled against the body pillow and decided to test it out herself. She flipped the pillow so Lucy lay facing up towards her as she mounted it from above. Jess positioned herself on top of Lucy's pelvis, starting to daydream about the girl of her dreams. Her hand slipped down to her pleasure button and she began to circle it as she grinded against the pillow. It was soft, a true marvel in pillow technology. You could grind against it for hours and it wouldn't give a hint of rug burn, which Jess planned to hold true to it's word. As she slid along the pillow she brushed Lucy's stomach and lips, yearning for the day her crush would return to Roseville and see that they were meant to be together. After she climaxed for the first time, her fluids landed upon the pillow and slid down onto her sheets, repelling the liquid as advertised.

Similarly in a bedroom far away from Roseville, Lucy rode her Dak iMakura of Mike. Of course, she had attached a strap-on onto her Dak iMakura to simulate the dicking her choice of pillow would give her. At the same time, Mike humped against his Dak iMakura of Sandy, and Sandy rode her strap-on clad Mike Dak iMakura. The two of them splurged on their purchases, and purchased the more expensive and advanced Dak iMakura Pro. The Dak iMakura Pro came with heartbeat sensors that would sense the heart rate of your partner's pillow and allow you to feel their heart beat between your arms or legs. Mike and Sandy linked their Dak iMakura Pros using their Apple iCloud accounts. The Dak iMakura Pro can be disconnected at any time in the sad event of a break-up, like what would happen if Abbey heard Daisy moan out Mike's name as she rode him on her Dak iMakura Pro while Abbey humped his Daisy Dak iMakura Pro.

David and Sue had also purchased Dak iMakura Pros, but unfortunately David broke his Dak iMakura within a few thrusts. Sue almost had a heart attack as her Dak iMakura lover suddenly stopped having a heartbeat underneath her. Dak iMakura are incredibly pieces of technology, but even the greatest technologies can be destroyed. That's not to say they aren't worth the investment. Paulo and Augustus could not afford the Dak iMakura, and instead have to use burlap potato sacks, which would cause incredibly pain and itching as they humped the poorly drawn caricatures of Lucy and Daisy respectively. The Dak iMakura won't leave you with rashes or blisters, and they are made in various sizes and models.

Lily purchased a Dak iMakura Mini, the Dak iMakura model for smaller customers. Apple is a loving company, they love their customers and they want their customers to love their Dak iMakura. While Lily sits in the closet and rides her Dak iMakura Mini of Lucy, Yashy also makes use of her Dak iMakura Mini with a picture of Mike, her secret love interest. Blur and Chirpy both bought Dak iMakura Mini Air models, the model for small avian creatures. The Dak iMakura Mini Air is small enough for the two of them, but is also light enough to be ridden in flight. Blur rode his Yashy Dak iMakura Mini Air of Yashy as he flew about town, while Chirpy rode her Paulo Dak iMakura Mini Air in front of a mirror because she could only orgasm if she was looking at her reflection.

Jess collapsed on top of her Dak iMakura after her extensive multi-hour long riding session. Already her Dak iMakura paid for itself in orgasm to dollar terms. She could never get off as easily on her last body pillow. As Jess basked in the afterglow of her rodeo ride, she thought to leave a glowing review online through her iPhone.

Five Stars. Would Recommend.


End file.
